Chassé, cherché Trouvé!
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Cours, putain cours ! Il faut que je continue de courir sinon, il va m'avoir! ... où comment une proie tente d'échapper au chasseur! ONE-SHOT!


**Voici un petit délire sur les frangins qui m'est venu en dormant. **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau a imaginé ça mais je me suis dit que c'était assez drôle alors je l'ai couché sur ordi ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chassé, cherché ….. Trouvé !

Cours ! Putain cours !

Il faut que je continue de courir sinon il va m'avoir !

La forêt est dense, un avantage pour moi. Sombre comme je suis, il ne pourra pas me repérer aussi facilement qu'il le voudrait. Je vais pouvoir me cacher entre ses immenses troncs.

J'avais bien fait de choisir le Montana, ses montagnes entourées de ses immenses forêts sont un endroit idéal pour ma fuite.

Salaud, pourquoi tu continues de me poursuivre ?! Tu m'en veux de t'avoir échappé, ah ben ça forcément, quand on essaie de m'enchainer, de me maintenir dans une cage, je n'aime pas trop ça.

Je me stoppe un moment, histoire de reprendre mon souffle, s'il me trouve, je suis mort. Il va me faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reput et je n'en ressortirais pas en un seul morceau, je le crains.

Je ne fais plus un bruit, je laisse le silence m'entourer doucement mais surement. Tous mes sens sont en éveils et au maximum de leurs capacités. La nature qui m'entoure est silencieuse en ce début de soirée. Nous sommes en été, c'est mieux pour moi. Les températures sont supportables et il n'y a pas de neige dans laquelle je pourrais laisser des empreintes.

Il veut m'attraper, je veux bien jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi chasseur … mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisse la tâche facile. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu ne me mettes pas la main dessus.

J'écoute le silence jusqu'à ce que je repère un son non familier sur ma droite. Des pas. Il se rapproche, il est plus doué que je ne lui en donnais crédit. Une difficulté supplémentaire mais je pourrais faire avec. Il est certes extrêmement doué pour chasser mais je suis extrêmement doué pour le semer.

Ses pas se stoppent sur la terre meuble qui nous entoure. Il a raté de peu une brindille que je l'entends pousser doucement du pied, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Raté !

Il ne faut pas que je reste là, je suis trop proche de lui. Un moment, une seconde d'inattention et je suis fichu. Je cherche à nouveau sa présence avec mes oreilles, mes yeux m'étant inutiles dans ce condensé de noirceur dû à cette nuit sans lune. Le silence, encore le silence et … _clic_ … et quoi ?!

J'ouvre les yeux soudainement pour me rendre compte que quelque chose est pointé dans ma direction à moins d'un mètre de moi. Le canon du fusil fouille l'emplacement où je suis caché aléatoirement. Il sait que je suis là mais il ne sait pas exactement où … merde !

Nous sommes trop proches lui et moi, si je bouge, il le saura et n'hésitera pas à me tirer dessus, ne serait-ce que pour me fariner … et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

-aller sors de ta cachette, tu es doué mais je sais que tu es là. Ne laisse pas aller le suspens, montres-toi !

Que je me montre ? Soit. Mais, si tu le veux bien chasseur, faisons cela dans les règles de l'art sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Tu veux que je vienne te voir, d'accord, mais je vais le faire à ma façon, je ne suis pas idiot pour me jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup non plus.

Je balance une pierre comme je le peux avec ma capacité de mouvement réduit si je ne veux pas faire de bruit parmi ces troncs, et elle rebondit plus loin sur ma gauche. Il détourne une seconde le canon de son fusil dans sa direction …_ voilà !_ Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir en trombe de ma cachette et lui sauter dessus.

Il est surpris par mon geste et nous tombons tous les deux au sol. Je me relève aussitôt pour prendre son fusil et le balancer à plusieurs mètres de là dans des buissons avant de me mettre à courir à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de réagir … non mais et puis quoi encore.

Je fonce de nouveau dans la nuit noire et me faufile entre les troncs. Je vois les lumières de la civilisation, j'atteins enfin mon but, vite dépêchons !

Je cours, encore, et encore. Si je n'atteins pas ces lumières, je sais que je suis foutu. Cette dernière altercation avec le chasseur m'a tordu un membre et s'est difficile de courir quand votre corps ne vous répond plus correctement. Si j'atteins les lumières de la ville, j'aurais encore une chance de m'échapper.

Je l'entends crier derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas attention, si je me détourne de mon but, je suis fichu. Tu peux crier chasseur, je ne viendrais pas à toi parce que tu me le demandes, même pas en rêve, pas quand je sais ce qui m'attends si je m'approche trop de toi.

Malgré ma course effrénée, je peux t'entendre courir derrière moi, marchant sur mes traces pour ne pas me perdre. Je vois nettement la ville en contre-bas maintenant, j'y suis presque, j'accélère le rythme.

La ville, devant moi, j'y suis presque.

-oh non, même pas en rêve ça !

Sans même que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, une seconde avant je suis debout, en train de courir vers ma liberté … et la seconde d'après, je me retrouve au sol, plaqué par le chasseur. Comment-a-t-il pu m'avoir ?! Il était trop loin pourtant ?

Il me plaque, face contre terre sur le sol meuble couvert de brindilles et de feuilles alors qu'il me ligote comme un vulgaire saucisson.

-et voilà, au moins comme ça, je suis sûr que tu n'essaieras pas d'y échapper une nouvelle fois. Pour un truc pareil quand même faut vraiment être un gosse.

Il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et décolle ma face de terre. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon corps entier me fait souffrir.

Il me relève et me force à avancer vers la voiture noire, mais j'ai mal à cause du membre que je me suis foulé tout à l'heure. Il le remarque aussitôt et m'aide malgré tout en me soutenant en dessous des épaules avant de me forcer à m'asseoir sur le siège passager de l'Impala.

-quand même Sammy, il fallait juste te faire soigner une dent … et maintenant, va falloir aller à l'hôpital. Quelle idée de sortir en courant. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te perdre dans ses bois ? En plus, j'ai pas retrouvé mon fusils que t'as balancé dans les buissons, il fait trop noir pour que j'y vois quoi que ce soit. Demain, tu seras de corvée de le retrouvé avant qu'on ne s'en aille. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans le Montana surtout après une chasse au Wendigo … et une chasse au Sammy pour échapper au dentiste… qu'est-ce que tu m'auras pas fait faire quand même. Je te jure, j'en avais tellement marre que je voulais vraiment t'envoyer cette putain de fléchette anesthésiante mais t'as réussi à m'enlever mon flingue. Tu t'es amélioré en chasse, c'est bien. Dit Dean en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère alors qu'il met en route le moteur de l'Impala, direction l'hôpital.

Je suis Sam Winchester, et je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant par mon propre frère … non je veux pas aller à l'hosto, tu vas me forcer à retourner voir ce dentiste … ET JE DETESTE LES DENTISTES !

-arrêtes Sam, c'est mort, je te cours pas après une deuxième fois. Si tu continues, je te la plante maintenant la fléchette anesthésiante et … woh … non Sam att … Putain, t'as gagné, ce coup-ci, tu vas te la prendre cette fléchette, et direct dans les fesses !

…..

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu et que vous en aurez bien rit. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^**


End file.
